


At Your Service

by Scotsomighty



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Downton Abbey Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Edwardian Period, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Personal Growth, Regency Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotsomighty/pseuds/Scotsomighty
Summary: The Exalt family has a profitable city estate. The position of housekeeper has been empty since before Emmeryn passed and a lot of the responsibilities had bestowed upon Frederick. While Frederick insists that the extra work does not interfere with his ability, Chrom, the new head of the house, sends an ad in the paper anyway, wanting to lighten the stress on his old friend.Robin is hired shortly after, and coming from a vague area in the countryside, Frederick is immediately distrusting of her character and ability. What becomes of him, then, when he slowly begins to respect, and even admire her?





	1. Chapter 1

Fredericks footsteps echo behind him as he walks down the hall of the servants quarters signifying the start to the morning bustle. His uniform a crisp contrast the the blandish gray walls and floor of the downstairs, such as the contrast between downstairs and the lavish yet elegant upstairs. On his walk the occasional picture frame of estate history, a wall lamp, and the wooden staircase leading upstairs all passed him. The man moved with purpose and sense of duty; His back straight, hands folded behind him and a steady stride. He may have been considered young as far as butler’s went, but he was taught to be the best since near infancy. His father worked as the butler of the very same house before him, and as a son of a service worker Frederick quickly rose through the ranks as footmen and vallet, before taking his father’s place just after his death. It was in his bloodline to serve the exalt family, and such pride was evident in the way he held himself. **  
**

It was the same pride that helped make the Exalt estate one of the highest esteemed families of the land, and most significantly to the capital city of Ylisstol a few miles from the countryside manor. The estate has been largely responsible for the wealth of the land, as well as the employment of its people. This estate in particular has been through many great tragedies, many of which Frederick has experienced with them as staff.

With a quick adjust of his black tie Frederick turned the corner and entered the dining space. The few staff members already seated and drinking their morning tea all stood with a start as he entered, sitting only after Frederick signaling so with a wave of his hand and sat at the head of the table. Those missing soon arrived moments later with breakfast and set the table.

Frederick looked up as they all ate and scanned the faces around him, lowering his spoon back into the dish of oatmeal.

“Where is Sumia? Did she not help set this table with Stahl?”

One of the chauffeurs, Gaius, looked up from plate and looked around the table, a chunk of bread still in his mouth as he spoke. “Thats funny, she was just here.” He muffled, reaching over and pouring a distasteful amount of sugar into his tea.

Frederick frowned at his manners but was interrupted before he could reprimand him as a clattering came by the door to the dining dall, in walking the maid in question carrying her brush, bucket and canvas tarp.

“Here, sir!” She called, smiling. “I was about to head upstairs, sir, to get a headstart on the fireplaces.”

Frederick shook his head gently. “We start the day with a meal, Sumia. If you do not eat now with the rest of us, you will forget to later and pass out of fatigue because of your ill-considered actions.”

“Of course, sir.” Sumia nodded, quickly setting the tools down at her feet and stepping over them to join the rest of the staff at the table. Frederick sighed.

“Leave them back in the scullery, Sumia. We would not want a repeat of your last fall.”

There came soft laughter from some of the staff and the maid straighten, nodding again as she hastily picked the tools up again. “O-of course, sir!” She said as she left. The staff carried on without pause.

“You are too harsh on the girl, Frederick.” Cordelia smiled behind her cup of tea. The Lady’s Maid sat to his left, passing him the morning paper which he opened in a huff.

“Perhaps, but it is only to ensure the fluidity of her work for the future. We must all be efficient in what we do, the quicker she learns this the better her work will be.”

“A scullery maid should be eating with the chef and hallboy anyway,” quipped Lon’qu, a footmen who was determined to sit at the far end of the table to himself.

“Oh let her sit with us. Shes training to be a maid anyway, right? She can learn from us far quicker through meals than from afar.” Said the rosy haired maid as she shook her head.

Frederick thought about both comments, but said nothing as he was inclined to agree with the footmen. It’s just the way things were done. There was a tradition to being in service, and when houses diverted from that it would not be long before the rest of the estate went crumbling down. It was their responsibility to uphold the honor of the house, and being traditional has never failed him.

When Sumia re-entered Frederick went over the tasks needed for the day, as well as some other odd updates that kept the estate running smoothly. Mantled on a wall behind him, the first bells of the day rung, first of course by Lord Chrom, followed by Lady Lissa seconds later. Breakfast was dismissed, and the work for the servants began.

Frederick opened the doors to the dining room, stepping aside as the three footmen followed after him, carrying the food trays to the long table against the wall. Frederick oversaw as they hastily set the table, measuring out the silverware as they placed it, pulling back the chairs, setting the decorative centers. Frederick placed the freshly ironed and pressed morning newspaper and mail beside milords seat for him to read. He walked over to the windows and pulled back the heavy curtains, light exploding into the room. He lingered there for a moment, squinting past the light to the lawn stretching over the horizon and into the rows of poplar trees and shrubbery that lead into the garden. The marble rounded rooftop of the gazebo peeked over the hedge walls, the ivy that crawled around its pillars, bouncing in the breeze, twinkling dew reflected off the morning sun.

“Ah, good morning, Frederick.” The butler turned from the window to see the young lord of the house enter, smiling with a nod toward the window. “How is the weather?”

Lord Chrom had the charismatic charm one would expect from a young man, but as head of the household, he had an air of importance and responsibility. Despite his maturity, most of it on the account of the passing of his elder sister, the level of jocularity never ceased to surprise him.

“It should be a beautiful day, Milord, and a better one tomorrow,” He answered in suit. “Perfectly suited for the afternoon luncheon.”

“Good, I would hate to see Lady Maribelle with anything but.” Lord Chrom laughed. “If there is a way to sue the heavens, she’d find it.”

“Oh brother!” sighed a second voice, brighter than perhaps the sun as she walked in with bright blond pigtails and a yellow frock. “If she ever heard the things you say you’d really be sorry.” Despite this the younger sibling could not help but smile up at her brother as the filled their plates.

The lord took his seat at the end of the table. “I know you can keep a secret.” Chrom lifted his fork for a quick bite of his eggs before taking the paper in his other hand and scanning the headlines. Frederick, in the meantime, cleaned up around the serving table. “There’s an upcoming fundraiser for the schoolhouse, you would be interested in an appearance, wouldn’t you, Lissa?”

“Of course.” Lissa nodded, smiling from behind her morning tea.

“And it appears that dutches is still missing, what rot.” Chrom said as he turned the page.

“How is it that a dutches becomes missing in the first place?” Lissa mused aloud.

There came a short knock at the door and the three in the room looked up. A short footmen slipped his head through the door, the scar scratched on his cheek.

“Yer lordship?”

“Come in, Donald. It is uncouth to linger.” Frederick said. The man nodding and rushing in to stand beside the door. Lissa looked over her shoulder and Chrom looked up from the paper.

“A woman is waiting at the backdoor, sir.” The small man piped up. “Sh-she is here for the new position, sir.”

“Is that all?” Chrom smiled and turned back to Frederick to looked drained at the very notion. “Oh come Frederick, don’t make that face you know I had to put an ad in eventually.”

“I am not making a face, your lordship.” Frederick sighed, “I’ve simply stated before that I do not mind the extra work-”

“Extra burden, you mean.” Lissa cut in. “You’ll work yourself to death, Freddy.”

Frederick’s shoulders slumped slightly, overlooking the separate lesson about her attachment to his child-like nickname and carrying on. “And that it is an honor serving in whatever capacity. I only wish to spare his lordship the the extra and unnecessary effort spent on my behalf.”

Despite this Chrom smiled and him and shook his head. Lissa also laughed and went back to her breakfast. Frederick bit his tongue and let the matter pass, looking back up to the footmen still waiting at the door.

“Please escort the woman to my the pantry and I shall see to her shortly.” Frederick said.

“Right away, sir.” Donald nodded and quickly left the room, returning the room to its quiet breakfast.

The morning passed with comfortable ease upstairs and the work around the house resumed. Meanwhile Frederick found the day less than ideal, as he was repeatedly torn away from his work. The first woman was much too old to be working as housekeeper, despite her letters of credibility. The second sniveled and sneered, drawing her nose across her wrist seven times and sneezing twice. Frederick wiped down his desk after she left. The last woman had no recommendations at all, nevermind the fact she had mistaken the position of housekeeper and someone how apparently inherents the estate. A literal, house keeper, Frederick assumed, or at least some kind of a jest.

As the last woman left Frederick at his desk in the corner of the butlers pantry, mulling over the letters of recommendation sitting before him. As he pulled his hands together there came a knock at the door, the rosy haired maid standing before it.

“Oliva, please come in.” Frederick said and sat back into his chair. “How may I help you?”

“Well there’s no need sir.” The maid smiled politely past a shy blush. “I’ve just come to remind you about afternoon tea. Stahl doesn’t want the small sandwiches getting dry if they sit out.”

“Yes, quite right. Thank you for the reminder Olivia I will see to it now.” Frederick stood from his desk and approached the door. The maid stepped out of the way so he may pass, but before he did she spoke up again.

“I think it’s a good thing his lordship put an ad in for a housekeeper.”

Frederick stopped and looked back to her. She turned her eyes away but continued.

“Everyone needs a break some time, Frederick. Even you must realize this. Having a bit of help never hurt anyone.”

Frederick thought for a moment before giving an appreciative nod. “Thank you, Olivia. I will keep that in mind. Don’t you have somewhere to be right now?”

“Yes, sir.” Olivia said quickly and fluttered away and around the corner.

Frederick closed the door behind him, kitchen bound before taking the trays up into the library where lord Chrom and lady Lissa sat waiting. Her ladyship sat on one of the large plush couches in the room reading as his lordship sat at his desk, writing away. Frederick entered with the tray of tea and set up quietly.

“Tea, your lordship?”

“Yes thank you, Frederick.” Chrom said as he wrote. When he finished he looked up and turned to Frederick, who at that time crossed the room and handed Chrom his cup and saucer. “And how did the interviews get on? I hear there were two others that came about the position?”

“Oh yes tell us!” Lissa chimed in, instantly putting her book to the side and clapping her hands together.

“I do not mean to get your hopes up milady but I found that none met the standard set up by this estate. I won’t allow anything but the best serving under milord.”

“So we won’t see a housemaid anytime soon,” Lissa sighed, falling back onto the arm of the couch.

“Milady, if you believe it is my intention to purposely dissuade these women from a position here I must protests that I would never-”

“Peace, Frederick.” Chrom stood from his desk. As he came to take an orange slice from the tray of tea treats he patted Fredericks shoulder. “Lissa only wishes to tease. You have high standards, and for that we are both very thankful,” As he spoke Chrom send a subtle pointed glance toward Lissa who rolled her eyes in defiance of his parental tone. “But given our circumstances I think we can go a little easier on these women, don’t you?” Chrom sat back to his desk, taking a bite out of the orange. “Give it some patience, my friend, we will find a housekeeper yet.”

The servants quarters were a gentler bustle now that the family of the house were in for the night. Some of the staff remained in the dining area, chattering amongst themselves or playing at the old, out of tune piano Lady Emmeryn had put in years ago to brighten the mood for staff. Some like Sumia and Ricken assisted Stahl in helping with the remaining dishes. Frederick sat alone in the pantry, his lantern bright on his desk as he read over the list of things he noticed today that he would check up on tomorrow. Such things included polishing the mirrors, the silverware, cleaning the upper servants staircases and oiling the gate doors to cease their creaking. Just as he was reaching to drown out his lantern there came a ring at the back door. His brows furrowed, sitting back in his chair and withdrawing his pocket watch. The bell rang softly again through the laughter flooded halls of the servants quarters. With a huff the butler rose from his seat and out into the hall, taking a quick glance at the louder room at the end of the hall before approaching the back door himself. The backdoor sat at the darker end of the hall, a small window above in sending beams of silver rays down across the cold floor. The bell began to ring again when Frederick called out.

“Yes? Who goes this late at-”

But as he opened the dark wooden door his words fell until there were none. He looked down to see a young woman standing before him, her hand still on the bell rope. Despite the hood the hair that framed her face beamed like pure moonlight, and her eyes like shining golden coins.

“I’m terribly sorry to come at such a late hour,” She said. “But I am here about the housekeeping position.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So you asked the poor girl to go back into town? After coming all this way and everything?”

The refined woman in pink set her cup down into her sauser with an unsatisfied clack. The large curls that hung past her ears moved with her as she sat back on the wicker bench, turning to Lissa who sat beside her, halfway through a bite of biscuit and jam . “Had you known about this, my dear?”

“I told her this morning, just as Frederick told me.” Chrom cut in, saving her the time to swallow. “I for one believe he did the right thing.”

“He wouldn’t have turned her away without reason, Maribelle, you know that.” Lissa added.

“Oh really?” The woman turned to look behind her as Frederick stood, waiting for any request. “And what do you have to say, my dear?”

Frederick squared his shoulders, recalling back to the woman at the back door the night prior. It wasn’t his intention on bringing the matter up again after he informed Chrom before breakfast as he was dressing him, but it was unlikely that it would be kept disclosed if Lady Maribelle were in company.  Lady Lissa always said she had the nose for sniffing out secrets, a comment made not in her company, of course, less she draw the comparison to kind of bloodhound, but the imagery went unsaid between the Exalt siblings. Now, as family sat in the hedge garden on the sunny afternoon luncheon, with the cooling summer breeze tickling the trees and their faces cast under the shade, Frederick withheld a sigh to explain himself once more.

“I acted accordingly, your ladyship. If I had entertained the idea of letting her in to conduct a proper interview  she would have to leave at a considerably later hour. I doubt she would find a carriage to take her, let alone an inn open to room her.”

“I see.” Maribelle nodded, placing her tea onto her lap once again. “And this woman inquiring into the position of housekeeper, she wasn’t from the area?”

“I do not believe so, your ladyship. She carried her trunk with her, something women who’ve come from the town had not done. Moreover, I do not believe I have seen her face anytime in town before.”

Chrom laughed under his breath “Astute as ever, Frederick.”

“Thank you, Milord.” Frederick bowed his head.

Lissa put down her cup and saucer, brows drawn gently. “Could we not have offered her a room? Let her interview be conducted in the morning and she leaves then?”

“And let a complete stranger in your home! I should think not!” Maribelle gasped.

“I’m afraid I must agree, Milady. We cannot trust her persons not to use the ad as a rouse to be let in only to make off with the silverware.” Frederick stepped up to the short table before the three to refill their tea.

“Frederick the wary never lets his guard down, it seems.” Chrom offered, lifting a plate of treats over to the ladies across from where he sat.

“You will write to me once a decision has been made, won’t you dear?” Maribelle looked back to Lissa who smiled and nodded.

“Of course I will! You’ll be the first to know.”

“Good. It pains me to see our dear butler carry on doing everything himself,” She glanced back to Frederick. “ You’ll work yourself to death my dear, nevermind how uncustomary it is for there to be no housekeeper.”

Frederick offered a small smile. “You honor me with  your concern, Milady.”

The woman scoffed. “My dear I’ve known you as long as I’ve known my sweet Lissa here; it is terribly hard not be be concerned for you.”

Across the table Chrom resisted the urge to laugh, he and Frederick sharing a glance before resuming the luncheon.

 

In truth, Frederick thought little about his decision on sending the woman from yesterday back into town. If it were up to him, he would turn her down for the position right then. Besides how inconsiderate it was to show up at such a late hour, she spun quite a tale about missing her train, a sign he could only take as her example of punctuality. Still, the house was in need of a housekeeper and given his previous interviews he had to at least  humor her.

After the luncheon they made their way back to the house, Frederick carrying the tea tray behind three as they talked, Maribelle's parasol twirling in her hands as she shielded both herself and Lissa from the bright afternoon sun. Only as they reached the front of the house a footmen stood outside waiting for them. When he saw them he walked up to greet them.

“Something I can help you with, Lon’qu?” Frederick asked. The man cast a wary eye to the two women before looking back to the butler and nodding sternly.

“There’s this woman waiting in your pantry, sir.” He said, his bitter tone leaning just off a grumble. “I told her you’d be back later but she insisted she’d wait.”

“The woman from last night I take it.” Chrom mused.

“Very well. Take this tray down and I will see to it.” Frederick stepped up to the footmen and passed him the tray, dismissing him. He then led the lord and ladies to the door, holding it open for them.

“Your lordship,” He addressed Chrom with a short bow. “If you are in need of anything please let me know.”

“We will be fine, Frederick.” Chrom said, patting his shoulder and heading through the library as Maribelle lead the way.

Lissa followed but turned before leaving out of view with a wave. “Good luck, Freddy!”

 

Frederick closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs through one of the many hidden doors riddled within the house. Exiting the front foyer he took the servants stairs and walked through the servants hall, passing rooms with the maids scurrying about. Some of them shined shoes, others sewed. As he passed the dining area he stopped and turned back, reentering the room with frown.

“And what might you be doing?” He asked the redhead, feet up on the table and nose deep in a newspaper.

“Readin’.” She said, turning the page. She then smirked and lowered the paper. “His lordship has Vaike and Gaius run Lady Lissa some errands for ‘em. With no car, there’s little else for me to do, is there?”

“Does his lordship not have other vehicles?” Frederick asked.

“Er, yeah?”

“Then I suggest you take a look at them, Sully. Need I remind you that as a chauffeur your responsibilities are not only to drive the automobiles but to also to keep them running smoothly?”

Her lips folded back from a frown as she swung her feet off the table, standing and taking her paper with her. “Sure thing, boss.” She sighed, walking past the man and out toward the back door. Frederick watched her leave with a triumphant nod before noticing the door to his pantry slightly open, the lamp light spilling into the darker hallway.

Frederick walked up to his door, pushing it open as he stood in the doorframe. And just as Lon’qu said, as Frederick made it back downstairs and into his pantry there stood the woman from last night, only this time without her hood and trunk. Instead of sitting and waiting she examined the pictures on his wall and the few books he kept on the shelves. She wore a white blouse with a dark blue necktie that matched her long skirt, covering the otherwise outworn boots. He watched her a moment, as she did not notice his presence, until he cleared his throat.

“Ms. Robin, I take it?”

The woman turned around and smiled politely. “Yes, sir. Robin is just fine, sir.”

Fredericks lips twitched downward. “Very well,” He said, closing the door behind him and coming to sit at his desk. “Please sit.” He gestured to the seat opposing him.

The woman nodded and took her seat. As Frederick got out a pen and paper to take notes with he glanced up. At least her posture was good, he thought. Shoulders squared, hands folded in her lap. After writing a few things his hand stilled and he looked up, meeting her eye.

"So you are here about the housekeeping position. You may call me Frederick. I serve as butler and personal vallet to Lord Chrom."  
"Oh.” She hummed, eyes downcast a moment. “Does that mean I will be assuming position as lady’s maid as well?"  
"There is no need, Lady Lissa has a lady’s maid." Frederick clarified before continuing. “And that is if you are accepted for the position, first.”

“Of course.” She smiled, but there was an undeniable confidence in her words that Frederick could not understand. She was young enough to be one of the maids, and with youth comes inexperience. Frederick’s eyes narrowed in thought.

“And your letter of recommendation?” He asked, glancing about her person.

“Oh!” She sat up, patting her pockets before withdrawing from one the short folded paper and handing it across the desk. Frederick took the paper and unfolded it, reading the short note.

Frederick glanced up from the page.  “Describe for me this ‘Mrs. Kensington’. What sort of work did you do for her?”

"Certainly. She was an older woman who lived with a younger sister of hers before she moved away.  I was her maid of all work, you see, so I have experience with a wide range of things."

“And where was this?”

“West of here. Along the countryside.”

Frederick arched a brow. “Where in the west?”

“Just outside of Southtown, sir.”

Frederick sat back in his chair, taking note, his lips taught in a thin frown. His brows knit gently as he attempted to piece everything together. As Frederick made a few notes and a wave of silence fell over the room the clatter of the servants hall could be heard from beyond the door. Robin looked over her shoulder at the door as shouts from the kitchen rose and quickly fell.

“There are a lot of staff here for a house of only two people.”

“The Exalt family provides a significant amount of income for the town, let alone their significant influence in politics and justice, therefore a number of events are held on estate grounds. In fact, this home used to belong to the entire Exalt family before they passed on. As heir Lord Chrom has overseen the preservation of this very estate and their continued service to the people. Further evidence that you are not from this area, are you?”

“No, I’m not from the area, but if a family like this does that much good for even the common folk, it would be an honor working for them.” There was something so earnest about how she said this that gave Frederick pause. He studied her, a fire in her eyes about how serious she was. In that moment he felt his irritation with her fade, sinking back from his mind like the rains into the earth, washed away. His lip twitched, how strange.

Frederick cleared his throat, turning back to his writing.  “It is.” Frederick put his pen down, his hands folding before him across the table as he looked back to Robin and narrowed his eyes. “Now Robin something you must understand with the position of housekeeper is you are seen as an authority. If the staff don’t take you seriously no progress will be made. I am seen as an authoritative figure to keep this house functioning like a finely crafted clock. Are you capable of achieving the same?”

“Is that why you yell at your unders?”

Frederick blinked. “Yell?” He asked, taken aback.

“You clearly disapproved of that chauffeur taking a break. Are breaks not allowed in this kind of a household?” Robin pressed.

“Of course when reasonable but-”

“So you scold them like children?” She raised a brow. “Did you even inquire if they were worthy of this break or did you just assume?”

“Well I-”

“I didn’t think so. I think it is best not to jump to conclusions whatever the situation, don’t you agree?”

“Certainly that sounds reasonable to-”

“Then that settles it.” Robin smiled, sweetly in fact, and the room fell into an instantaneous silence. Frederick sat a moment, speechless before blinking, the realization of the interaction hitting him as her smile curled into a smirk. She bounced her brows. “I believe I am capable, sir.” She said.

Frederick’s frown deepened, a knot forming between his brows as he cleared his throat again and wrote some more. A biting example, and unquestionably unseemly, but he supposed it did get the job done if even he caught up such an exchange.

As he wrote Robin’s eyes wandered over him. "You're very young for a butler."  
  
"I beg your pardon?” He blinked, looking her up and down. “ Might I remind you that you are apply for a position as housekeeper at half my age.”  
  
"Well, that’s flattering." She grinned, her head tilting with poise. Frederick withheld his sigh. “It’s just curious, is all. Not what I expected.”

“If you must know my father held this position. My upbringing was through service. I was a footman before becoming milords vellet and underbutler. When my father passed I fell heir to head butler.”

“I see.” She softened, a beat passed between then. “You owe a lot to this house, then. I can see that in you. You carry yourself with great pride and honor.” Her lips cracked into a smile. “It’s admirable.”

Just then the door to the pantry opened and a maid peeked inside. “Gaius and Vaike have returned from town. They said they have things for Lady Lissa you should take up right away, sir.”

“Ah, yes thank you Miriel.” Frederick nodded. She left quickly, closing the door behind her, but Robin was already on her feet.

“I best go before I take up any more of your time.”

“Perhaps so.” Frederick agreed and escorted her to the door, but before stepping into the hall Robin stopped and turned back to him, so much so Frederick took a step back a reasonable distance.

“So, about the position then; have you made your decision?”

“Under normal circumstances you will be informed via the post after I have looked over all of my notes.”

“I see.” Robin eyes fell as she nodded, but her smile remained. “Suppose that’s fair. I mustn’t rush you, after all.” She said before bowing her head and turning toward the door.

Frederick watched her walk toward the back door a few paces before his lips turned in a frown and a sigh escaped from his nose. “But considering our current situation as well as the other candidates we have received… I must concede and grant the position to you.”

Robin spun back on her heel, her smile growing across her face, but before she could speak Frederick raised his hand and continued, closing the distance between them once more with a few steps into the hall.

“You will return tomorrow morning before the sun rises and join us for breakfast. After seeing to the morning chores of the house the maids will help with your box and take it up to your room in the attic, in the meantime I would familiarize yourself with the servants hall. Tomorrow afternoon his lordship will be out attending an event in town; during this time I will be giving you a tour of the house and all the servants passages-of which it is crucial that you memorize.”

Robin watched him with earnest eyes, unconcerned with his intimidating speech as many other staff members before have been. “It’ll be a pleasure working together.” She said, and turned, walking to the dark backdoor and letting herself out.

Frederick stood in the quiet hallway. He pinched the bridge of his nose, huffing through his nostrils. She may not have the experience to meet his standards, but she was eager to work, and with any hope, willing to learn. As he turned back to see to whatever deliveries had to be made he abruptly stopped as nearly half the house staff stood at the other end of the hall, watching him wordlessly. Frederick pulled his arms behind him, squaring his shoulders.

“What is the meaning of this? Has a holiday been announced without my notice? Or did you wish to further assist me on repolishing the silverware all by tonight's dinner?”

With that the staff scattered, scurrying to their duties, but not without the poorly concealed giggle and side comment. Frederick suspected the headache he was harboring would take more time easing that he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I first wrote an outline for this story it was roughly 20 chapters or so, but as I write it now as you would expect I'm combining some chapters together and thinking of new endings so all in all I'm excited where this story will take me! I still havent decided if I wanted it to be Mature/Explicit with some dirty bits yet so please tell me what you guys look for in a fic! Leave a comment or contact my tumblr @Scotsomighty!


	3. Chapter 3

It was uncommon for Frederick to dream when he slept. He would sometimes picture his chores for the next day, or envision the specific details of an events setup and plan the space ahead of time for efficiency. These mental maps would fade as he drifted off to sleep before waking in the morning, ready to start his day. However this morning was an unfamiliar deviation from his routine. The dream was quick, a mere second in his mind of a gentle face turning to greet him, golden eyes lighting up, silver hair tucked behind an ear, before being suddenly awake, seeing nothing but the angled attic ceiling above his head in the still darkness of his room. Frederick blinked, and soon his other senses began to flood back in. His heart was beating irregularly and he unclutched his bedsheets from his grip. Frederick frowned and sat up in his simple bed, rubbing his face before reaching over to his bedside, striking a match and lighting his lantern.

After washing up and dressing Frederick exited his room at a quarter to seven, closing the door softly behind him. At the end of the attic hall was a short window that looked out on to the scope of the Exalt’s property, the sun only slightly peeking out above the horizon, painting the skies a muddy orange and purple view. Clouds cascaded beams of heady light across the skyline and into the dim hallway. With his hands behind his back Frederick paced toward the staircase which leads all the way down to the servants hall, turning his back to the window. He walked but a few steps down the hall when a sharp light crossed his eyes, halting the butler to seek out its source. The light came from a second door in the hall some feet across from his own, cracked open and still. It was the room of the prior housekeeper, in fact, which laid empty for so long that Frederick had nearly forgotten its existence after living alone in this hall for so long. Frederick approached the door, avoiding the blinding ray as he opened the door and looked in.  The source of the light came from a looking glass placed on a short desk, angled in such a fashion that pointed light from the window in the corner. The butler stepped into the room and angled the mirror away. As he pulled his hand away he inspected his fingers, a thin layer of dust felt between his rubbing fingers. The room would need to be thoroughly cleaned before her arrival, he thought. Frederick came to the window to inspect for a draft when far below a figure caught his eye. A woman, walking alone carrying a large trunk in one hand with a short stack of books tied together in belted leather in the other. Frederick reached into his inner breast pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, taking a mental note of the time, before snapping it shut and returning it.

 

Robin found her way into the back door of the estate, what with all the people going to and fro. The paperboy skidded past her on his bike, quick to return to his deliveries; the flourist dropped off seven bouquets, tied neatly together with twine in an empty apple crate; The farmer, of course, had fresh eggs, milk, and cheese ready to be picked up by cooking staff outside. Slipping inside, the chaos did not escape her. The scullery maid looked to be just returning from sweeping the fireplaces, arms full in her linnen tarp and bucket on her way to wash up. Maids could be seen in the far room at the end of the hall, setting plates and cutlery. Voices could be heard from the kitchen, a young man peeking out with a faded green apron. He looked out down the hall before turning to Robin, standing dumbfounded by the door. He quickly smiled and approached with a bouncy friendly energy.

“Farmer out there?” He asked, but walked passed her before Robin could even answer. Robin sidestepped to stand along the hallway wall, her trunk jutting out cumbersomely beside her.

A familiar voice filled the hall at the other end. Robin looked up and found the butler from the day before stepping out from the corner, deep in conversation with a footman. He held with him a crisp newspaper, freshly ironed she presumed, and a silver plate stacked with the mornings mail. It was the footmen that noticed her first, his sharp eyes narrowing towards her person. Frederick followed his gaze until both sets of eyes were on her.

“Ms. Robin, your arrival is most timely.” He said, passing the paper and plate off to the footman as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the room at the end of the hall behind him. Meanwhile, Frederick approached her, his eyes casting to the belongings in her hands. “You will be introduced to everyone shortly. Why don’t you put your belongings down in my office for a moment? Sumia will bring them up for you.”

“Of course,” Robin nodded, dipping into the butlers pantry and putting her things off to the side before returning to his side out in the hall. Frederick lead her into the room at the end of the hall. Inside was the wall of bells for each room of the estate, a narrow desk sitting just beneath that with a short cubby for each employee for sorting mail. The silver plate and mail sat at its edge, the footman that brought it sorting through the rest of the mail. The opposing wall held all the dining sets for servants to use, mostly empty now that it was all set with the long table that occupied the greater area of the room. A maid sat reading in a rocking chair placed in the corner beside a simply built bookshelf, and the corner beneath the short window an old, worn yet charming piano.

“Ah, is this our new housekeeper?” A woman with long red hair entered behind them, coming around to face Robin as she glanced between her and the butler. “Lovely, isn’t she? What’s your name, dear?”

“Robin, it’s good to meet you.” Robin smiled offering a hand to the woman who took it with both of hers.

“Robin, this is Cordelia. She is Lady Lissa’s lady’s maid.” Frederick checked his pocket watch. “Are the maids coming down?”

“Yes, Frederick. They should be finishing up now.” Cordelia nodded, pulling out her place at the table and taking a seat, helping herself to the tea that was sitting at the center.

“And me, Frederick?” A man said, sudden enough for Robin to jump. Frederick looked slightly taken aback as well, but the moment quickly fell as he addressed the man standing beside the door frame into the kitchen.

“Kellem, of course. I did not see you there.” He nodded. “This is one of our footman, Kellam. His best work involves setting the clocks and clearing glasses from each room. Milord remarks on his ability to go unnoticed during events many times over.”

“Not very good at serving, though.” He added humbly.

Robin smiled and held out her hand for him to shake as well. “We all have sets of skills, Kellem.”

Frederick looked back to the rest of the servants in the room. “Miriel is the maid reading there, and the footman here is Lon’qu.”

The footman who was setting mail now came to sit at the far end of the table, crossing his arms and eyeing Robin suspiciously.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Robin nodded and offered a smile, but the man scoffed in return and turned away. As her smile withdrew Frederick sighed beside her.

“Lon’qu would be on his way to becoming under-butler if it weren't for his attitude towards our female staff. Please disregard his aloofness, Robin, you will learn quickly what a capable man he is in service.”

“Tis curious this phobia has not interfered with his work ethic as of yet.” Miriel remarked as she turned a page.

Just then three other maids entered the room followed by the remaining footmen than carried two small serving bowls of porridge and a loaf of bread and butter. The maids, once they noticed the new woman standing in the room beside Frederick, circled her, and introductions came quickly in order. First was the scullery maid, Sumia, who also did her share of other maidwork. Next was the shy Olivia, who spoke in such a soft voice Robin had trouble distinguishing it from the chaos the room was quickly breeding. The third, perhaps the most curious of all and most hidden was a dark haired woman named Tharja, with bangs that hung just above her eyes, casting an eerie shadow across her face as she stared at Robin quite chillingly.

The last to enter the room were the chauffeurs, Sully, whom she recalled from being used as her example during her interview, as well as two men named Gaius and Vaike. The two came off as boyish and lively. Gaius, despite the sucker between his lips, bent at the waist and gave Robin a sticky kiss to her hand. Vaike on the other hand did what he assumed to be the gentlemanly thing and pulled the redhead away, both taking their seats.

Before long everyone staff member came to sit at the table, Robin seated across from Cordelia and directly beside Frederick who sat at the end of the table with the cubbies and bells to his back. The only person not present was the young man she briefly met in the hall. Robin looked around for him before turning to Frederick, who had begun to eat, which by effect allowed everyone else to.

“Are we not missing one?” She asked.

“You must be thinking of our chef, Stahl. He does not eat with us; not for any unworthy purposes, mind you, simply because his schedule does not allow it.” Frederick answered, taking a sip of his tea.

“We also have a young hallboy, Ricken. I doubt you would have met him yet. He too eats with our chef.” said Cordelia

“Did your last chef dine with you, Robin?” Sumia asked, leaning down the table to catch Robin’s eye.

“She did,” Robin nodded as she served herself. “But it was a much smaller house, then. It is understandable that things will be different here. I won’t let it become a burden.”

“Rightly so.” Frederick interjected, causing a obedient silence from the rest of the staff. But before he could carry out a lecture Robin’s smile brightened the mood of the room as she looked back onto everyone.

“It will be a pleasure getting to know you all. I look forward to working with you.”

“Well at least she has some manners.” Vaike murmured as he leaned into Sully.

After breakfast the bells soon began to ring and the day was set off. Everyone stood very quickly and gathered up all their plates together. Sumia began cleaning up when Frederick called out to her.

“Sumia Ms. Robins things are in my pantry, bring them up to her room when you are finished and give the room a proper dusting.”

“Yes sir!” Sumia chimed, arms full with a tray of plates as she scampered off.

“Follow her and settle yourselves in. Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa will want to meet you after their breakfast in the library. I will fetch you from your room to take you to them.” Said Frederick, taking the silver plate with the letters and the ironed paper on his palm. He cast one more look to the housekeeper before following the footmen up the stairs and leaving the servants hall. Robin watched him leave with a polite smile until he was out of sight, looking back down the gray-toned halls. Sumia, who had finished pick up after breakfast, exited the butlers pantry with her trunks in hand and called out to Robin.

“Would you like to follow me up to your room now miss?” She asked.

“Sumia was it? I’ll meet you there, if that’s alright.”

“Certainly miss.” She nodded and left up the stairs, wobbling from the cumbersome luggage.

Robin wondered back toward the kitchen where she glanced through the doorway to a man sitting at a small end table eating as he read through a wrinkled newspaper. She took him as the Chef and the same man who ran past her this morning. A boy was also in the kitchen sitting at a small stool, eating an apple as he polished some boots. Robin smiled and entered the room.

 

After the Lord and Lady finished up their breakfast and the tables had all been cleared away Frederick made his way back up to the attic to retrieve the new housekeeper. In his pocket the may keys of the house chimed with every step, and in his mind Frederick drilled the many rules that he would tell her before her introduction. He would also need to run her through the many responsibilities she was expected to take over, perhaps a tour of the property would be in order to so far as the agreeable weather was concerned.

When he came to her door, lifting his hand in a small knock. “Ms. Robin?” He called as he looked in.  The bed was freshly made with her trucks sitting on top, unopened. He room was much cleaner and the window was open to air it out. And Sumia was there, sitting on her knees as she cleaned under the bed. Fredericks eyes furrowed.

“Sumia? Where is Robin?”

The young maid pulled herself out from the bed and whipped her chin free of some dirt. “Oh, Frederick I didn’t expect to see you. Robin has yet to come in so I’ve just been cleaning, just as you asked.”

“But it’s half past noon!” Frederick remarked unhappily, pulling out his pocket watch to double check, only to be unfortunately confirmed.

“Dear me, the time just flew by. When I left her downstairs she said she assured me she’d just be but a moment.”

Frederick, with a firm frown on his square jaw, slipped his pocket watch back into his pocket and turned toward the door. “Finish up quickly, Sumia, and see to your next tasks of the day.” He said as he left the room.  A soft “Yes sir,” followed him from inside.

On his search for the now missing housekeeper Frederick traveled all the way back to the servants hall. He inquired about her whereabouts to Stahl, who said after breakfast they shared a lovely conversation. When he pressed on where she went after that, Stahl shrugged and mentioned that Robin wished to explore a little. Frederick checked every room of the servants hall, from the scullery to the laundry room, even to stable outside where Sully informed him that Robin came to stop by before going back into the house after checking the time.

Frederick, greatly dismayed by the entire ordeal, was on his way through the great hall to check the gardens when he heard a chorus of laughter coming from the library. This game him enough pause to overhead the voices of his lordship, and the softer but much recognizable voice of Robin in company. Curling his hands behind his back Frederick crossed the room, attempting to withhold his facade but somewhat struggling as his brows gave to its irritated nature.

Inside, as he suspected with dread, stood Robin beside the couch where Lady Lissa was sitting with her needlework and Lord Chrom stood before his writing desk and the tall windows that filled the room with natural light. As the butler entered Chrom’s face lit up, drawing the rooms attention to his presence as he rose a hand outward to him.

“Ah, there you are Frederick. I was just mentioning to Robin here about your whereabouts.”

Frederick opened his mouth to reply but Lady Lissa beat him to it.

“Frederick I simply adore our new housekeeper. She’s so charming and so modern!” Lissa clasped her hands together, beaming up to Robin who smiled politely in return.

“You give me too much praise your ladyship.” She said modestly. “I hope to be worthy of it during my time here.”

“I am sure you will be, Robin, don’t fret about that.” Chrom sat back at his writing desk. “Frederick could you bring some tea up for us? I don’t want to keep Robin for too much longer but I am fascinated by her tellings of her previous house. Afterwards you can help her get familiar with the house and the property. Sound good to you, old friend?” As he spoke Chrom was clearing away the writing he had started sometime before Frederick came in. As he looked up his brow arched to the bewildered butler, standing in the back. “Are you quite well, Frederick? You look a little winded.” Said Chrom.

Frederick, with a dignified inhale, squared his shoulders and collected himself, said “Of course not, milord.” and quickly left the room to fetch the tea. On his way out, however, he did not spare Robin a heavy eye, which she noticed and guilty smiled at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **When I posted this chapter I was unsatisfied with it so edits have been made since then.

The following week was off putting for the butler, to say the least. Still recovering from Robins previous transgression, Frederick would go on to observe how she was settling in and adjust to life in Lord Chrom’s estate. He should think Robin would be especially courteous and cautious around him, and yet she carried on as if nothing had ever happened. After years of running the house almost single handedly Frederick finds his authority consistently challenged.

It began with the arrangement of the flowers. Robin had replaced his hydrangeas with marigolds throughout the house. He found them as breakfast was being served, casually being displayed in the glass vase paired with hollyhocks.

“Milord,” Frederick began as he poured his morning tea. “Had you made a request to replace the table arrangements?”

Chrom looked up from his paper to the flowers sitting at the center of the table. “No, but they look lovely don’t they?”

“Indeed.” Frederick replied flatly as he withdrew and returned to the serving table.

He would not find Robin until later that morning as she was dusting the mantles of the foyer. He cleared his throat as he stood at some distance behind her before speaking.

“During milords breakfast I noticed my previous floral decorum had been altered. I take it this was your decision?”

“Oh do you like them? Marigolds bring out the warm tones of the room better I think.” Robin smiled as she looked over her shoulder.

“Had you informed me sooner I would have advised that hydrangeas are milords favorite flower. And since you clearly did not consult even milord I understand you acted alone. Do discuss these or any alterations with me before you enact them, if you please.” Frederick said, nodded to her dusting and exiting the room. Robin bit her cheek as he went and returned to her dusting.

Soon after that Frederick noticed many things throughout the house, evidence of Robins changes as she assumed many of his old responsibilities. The organization of the linens, the gardeners schedule, the very polish on the silverware and their placement in the cabinets. He became scrupulous over every task, and their impatience with each other was a very evident rise to every other staff member of the house.  

“He’s fraying at the seams.” Cordelia frowned, stealthily glancing past the kitchen window into the hall as Frederick marched passed after yet again scolding Robin. She and the cook, Stahl listened as he loudly shut the pantry door behind him, Robins heavy footsteps marching up the stairs as she carried the washed linens to be properly organized, or in other words, how Frederick liked them. “Honestly the sound like a feuding couple.” She shook her head.

“You should speak to him, Cordelia.” Stahl said as he looked up to her. He rested his elbows on the kitchen table, his shoulders coming up beside his ears and unkempt hair. “You know him better than anyone else in the house, and you have his respect. Who knows, he might actually listen to you.”

“You know as well as I that Frederick is a very reasonable man. He would listen to you if you tried.”

Stahl cheekily smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “Well yeah, but he terrifies me.”

Cordelia sighed and lifted herself from the table she leaned against, leaving the cook in the kitchen as he walked to the butler's pantry. She sighed silently to herself and adjusted her apron before she rapped her knuckles against the door. After hearing Frederick’s stern “Come in,” she opened the door to find the butler standing before the double doors of the wine cabinet, shaking his head.

“Ah Cordelia, please forgive my distraction; I must filter milords port for this evening's dinner.”

“No, do not let me invade but,” Cordelia fidgeted with her hands before her apron as she trailed off

“But?” Frederick repeated.

“You seemed to be distracted by many other things as of late, Frederick. Namely of Robins methods.”

The man’s frown turned downward as the housekeeper was brought up. He took a dark bottle out from the cabinet and closed the doors behind him, returning behind his desk where he sat. “It is of no concern for the rest of the staff. Robin will learn in time the methods of this house, despite how stubborn she seems to be about them.”

“I think you have been a bit stubborn yourself.” Frederick’s movements slowed to a halt.  Cordelia continued. “Give her a chance. You have been so clouded by what she was been doing wrong that you have not considered what she has been doing right.”

It was true. Throughout the ever increasing tension between them  criticism overtook their conversation a before any praise could be given. Even Frederick could admit there was nothing significantly incorrect about her way of housekeeping, the fact that she has taken on such an amount of work in such a short amount of time is a feat in itself. He shook his head, removing the straining cloth from his drawer and placing it before him.

“Have I not my reasons? I step in when I see it appropriate.” He asked.

“You do not step on the toes of Stahls cooking, or even my caretaking for Lady Lissa, do you? You do not because they do not involve you. Can you not see then how it must be for Robin to be constantly corrected in her own duties?”

Frederick was silent in thought for some time before conceding with a nod. “I suppose I have been unfair. Compared to management before, things have been running smoother, and I have considerable more time to focus on other tasks now because of her.”

“Then tell her.” Cordelia sighed. “And for the love of Naga get along. The entire house is on edge because of you two.” And then she bowed her head and left.

Frederick sat unmoved after her leave, deep in his thoughts. A beat passes when he hears the heavy footsteps of the housekeeper back downstairs, getting louder as she approaches before turning into her parlor, muffled and gone. Frederick stands from his desk and very quietly, slowly strolls outside into the hall. He stops before her half-open door where he glances in to find her fervently working at her desk. Her log book full of notes and little papers sticking out and strongly resembling a tome much too large for her that takes up the majority of the table space. As she writes Frederick watches her for a moment before turning back to his office before she could notice his prescience and closes the door behind him. 

 

Frederick thought about  what Cordelia had said into the following day, and indeed he could see how unreasonable and unprofessional he had been acting. He contemplated on its cause, perhaps because he was a man of routine, or that Robin’s presence after so much time doing things on his own still though him off (for reasons he could still not fathom why). It was a highly unacceptable way to get on either way, and something he had to amend sooner, rather than later.

Frederick was pacing the halls of the second floor when he found Robin in one of the guest bedrooms polishing a hand mirror beside the window. The late morning light shone through the window and onto her face like an alabaster statuette. She did not look up as he entered but instead lifted the mirror catch his reflection, her placid expression shifting coldly.

“Can I help you with something?” She asked as she went back to polishing. Frederick came to stand beside her, watching her strokes closely before holding out his hand for the mirror.

“No, but perhaps I could help you.” He said.

Robin concealed the roll of her eyes and passed the mirror along. He took the mirror and tilted it back in his hands, lifting it to become eye level with the surface of the glass.

“To properly clean any looking glass one must blow the dust off the guild frame as even the smallest grit could scratch the surface. First sponge it with a little spirit of wine or gin and water, so as to remove all spots. Then, dust the glass over in a powder blue wrapped in muslin, rubbing it lightly and quickly off, before finally finishing with a wipe of a silk cloth.” He looked down to the silk cloth in her hand and back to the glass before handing it back. “Without the previous steps the mirror will cloud with unattended smudges and scratches. Even the smallest imperfection can be a distraction to the reflection.”He angled the mirror back to reflect her face, absent of any kind features Frederick had once known before the tension between them began

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind next time.” Robin said, although her words were absent of any graciousness nor sincerity.

“Robin, about your recent work maintaining the household,” He began and already a huff left her nostrils. “I understand working at an estate the size of this can be daunting.  There are many tasks in which I have implemented a particular method and procedure. The mirror, for example, would be a fine example.”

“Must you scrutinize even the most menial task?” She replied before he could finish, her frustration coming out through its sharp tone. “Is this because I had embarrassed you before milord?”

“I was not embarrassed, Robin, you outright defied my orders and wandered the household, intruding on Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa’s hospitality. Because they are so generous they excused the encroachment but I will not allow a member of staff to-”

“ ‘Member of staff’-- Frederick I am your equal! Do not lecture me about your injured dignity when I know right well what I am doing.”

Frederick’s frown and knotted brows overtook his expression. “This has nothing to do with my own dignity but to the dignity of the household you now represent! Your work must therefore be-”

“There is nothing wrong with my work. You simply maintain bitterness because you do not wish to accept change. It is my responsibility, Frederick, allow it to be and focus on your own job before interfering with mine.”

Before given the opportunity to further banter Robin put the mirror down on the wardrobe it came from and turned on her heel, promptly leaving Frederick to bite his tongue and watch her turn the corner and out of sight. He yanked at the ends of his vest and went after her, shaking his head and sighing.

He caught up with Robin in the front room as she was changing the tablecloths. As she saw him approach from the corner of her eye her movements hastened.

“Robin please listen, it was not my intention to,”

She looked back to him with the linen in her arms. “To what? Tell me if you are unsatisfied with my work you could just fire me and do this all on your own again.”

Just then the doors to the drawing room opened. Frederick and Robin froze in their place and turned to see Lissa and Meribelle exit, fully occupied in conversation of their own until Meribelle’s eyes fell on Robin.

“Oh my darling Lissa, is this your new housekeeper?” She asked as she crossed the room to stand before her. Robin watched as the elegant woman in blond ringlets and a pink summer frock looked her over, a judging demeanor but with a tone unexpectedly kind. “You have a natural beauty my dear, and so young too. You must be quite skilled.”

“Oh Frederick! I’ve been meaning to compliment your new flower arrangements, the yellow is so beautiful it just brings summer into the house.” Lissa said as she ran up to him and Robin, taking her arm and looping it around Maribelle’s.

“Ah, yes, at last something new to look at!” Maribelle chimed in, placing her gloved hand on Lissa’s arm. “It is quite refreshing.”

Robin opened her mouth to excuse herself but before she could Frederick spoke up, with a tone and patience that through her completely off guard. 

“Thank you milady, but I must insist all praise be directed to Robin.” Frederick turned to the housekeeper who stood wordlessly. Her eyes searched through his for some kind of explication or hint of dishonesty or jest, but she found none. “She has certainly brought fresh eyes to the household. I hope to see what more she shall bring with her time here.”

The ladies of the house excused themselves, but not before thanking and complimenting Robin some more who stood bewildered and still. When they were out of sight Robin lowered her eyes. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” She said. Frederick's eyes returned and took notice of her grip on the sheets in her hands, folding them over, fiddling with them as a way to distract her from his gesture. Her stubbornness came as no surprise to Frederick but it entertained him all the same. 

“I must disagree, Robin. I think it was high time you were recognized for all that you do for this estate. I realize this is partly due to me.” Robin’s brows drew forward as she looked to him. Frederick met her eyes with his and a gentle frown of apology. “I have been most disagreeable to you as of late. I have worn myself thin maintaining above my position, long enough that the methods I have instilled are difficult to depart with and share with another person.”

“I never would have expected an apology coming from you.” Robin said.

“I am a man of honor, Robin. I recognize my mistakes and work to get past them.”

“Would you be willing to work past them with someone besides yourself?” Robin asked with an arch in her brow, and perhaps without intention the slight uplift in the corner of her lips. Frederick's expression lightened and he nodded.

“I think I can manage that. Your methods may not make sense to me yet, but I could do more to familiarize myself to them.”

“Well I suppose we should become more familiar first.”

Frederick chuckled softly. “Indeed so.”


	5. Chapter 5

With time Frederick and Robin fell into an agreeable system. Instead of criticize, when Frederick found something that Robin did he would ask what reason she had for doing so, and she would explain. Some, he regretted to admit, were incredibly efficient and significantly improved his previous ways. Robin was playfully smug with him when such examples were made, teasing him in private without the prying ears of the rest of the staff. He would prefer to keep a more professional banter, but Frederick was surprised, and perhaps ashamed to find that he did not mind. It was one of the traits that put Robin apart from other members of staff. She, like the rest, comitted to her work in a professional manner, but she always had ways of being herself at the same time. She had her little quirks, flares of personality that would reflect in her work. With Cordelia’s nudge and Robins help, he began to see her alterations not as imperfections but as identifiers of Robins presence. His previous irritation, wherever it was born from, had subsided for now. Not completely, as some traits he still found unsatisfying, such as her folding the corners of book pages and the addition to table runners and the fold of the linens, but they bothered him less.

Frederick also noticed some of Robins more curious traits. Before starting a task she would have a moment of pause, as if mapping out all the possible changes and thinking ahead before acting. He would also find her admiring the estate, even as a month of her serves went by. He hoped her distraction would decline the more familiar she became with the area, yet when he came upon her standing before the tall windows looking onto the gardens or to the row of poplar trees, he did not interrupt her. She held a faraway look, pensive and heavy. Her golden eyes busy with thought.

And despite his first impression, Robin has also proven herself to be an incredibly dedicated worker. Frederick was pleased, of course, because it was unlikely to find a person of service with the same fervor that he implemented in his duty to the Exalt family. It was not often that he found the same devotion, and for that, by degrees, his respect for her grew.

The servant's dinner had long since passed and downstairs quarters were dark and empty. All had gone to bed but for Frederick who sat engrossed in a book. After all his preparations and the menu for tomorrow morning had been completed he found he had some extra time before bed and picked out some reading from the small bookshelf that sat beside his desk to the back wall. Before he knew it hours had passed, and when Frederick looked up it was nearly twelve thirty.

Frederick closed his book and stood from his desk, turning off the lamp and closing the pantry door behind him as he left for bed. As he walked down the hall, however, he saw a thin line of dim light flooding out from beneath Robin’s parlor door. He came to her door and knocked gently before turning the handle and looking inside. Therewithin and back in the corner, as he suspected, sat Robin and her regimen book, writing away.  Her desk had clusters of papers and lists and calendar pages. Frederick saw the knot between her brows and a gentle shade beneath her eyes.

Frederick stepped inside further but she did not seem to notice him. Frederick cleared his throat and Robin quickly lifted her head, the pen in her hand coming to a stop and relaxing her grip.

“Ah, Frederick I didn’t hear you come in. Do you need something?”

“The rest of the house has gone to bed, Robin. I think it would be wise if you did the same.”

Robins brows raised as she shifted her gaze away from him and to the clock hung on the wall behind him. “Goodness, is it that hour already?” She said as she sat back in her chair. She sat her pen down and lifted her hands to her eyes, rubbing the grog away and releasing a yawn. “I wasn’t aware time could pass that quickly.”

As she spoke Frederick drew his hands behind his back and took in his surroundings. He was accustomed to the room and its furniture as it sat empty, but over the time of her presence Robin had decorated to her liking. It was homey and tidy (besides her desk) and was filled with books and a small tea set on the table beside the door. The room didn’t change by much, but enough to get his fascination.

“I’ve noticed your habits to remain downstairs when others have gone to bed, Robin. Is this an often occurrence for you?” He said and lifted a teacup to inspect its quality.

“Speak for yourself.” Robin grinned. “You’re up just as late might I remind you, and more often.”

“Perhaps, but late hours are no stranger to my position. I suppose the same must go for you now that you have joined us.” Frederick placed the cup down and fiddled with the set, turning each up to face the same way and straighten the siring spoons. “Still, I would recommend that you excuse yourself no later than eleven. With little sleep a servant to a great household is no more helpful than a stranger in your uniform. One must take care of their bodies and their minds in order to obtain their zenith of usefulness.” As he spoke Robin watched as he lingered by the set, her eyes following his hand as he adjusted and perfected. When he was finished stared at his work a moment longer, nodding in satisfaction, and looking back up to her.  “Understand?”

Robin puffed a laugh through her nose and rose from her desk. She stretched her arms out above her head and twisted this way and that. “Yes of course, but you should do the same. Come on, we’ll go up together.” As she round her desk, switching her lamps off and closing her book, Frederick held the door for her and waited outside.

Together they walked down the hall toward a staircase that would lead them all the way up to the attic where their quarters were. Halfway up the climb Robin spoke up again, addressing him over her shoulder as he fell a step behind in the narrow staircase.

“You seemed quite enamored with my tea set back there.” She glanced back to him, “Care indulge my curiosity?”

“Ah,” Frederick lowered his head in a nod, a subtle, dignified smile at his lips. “‘I consider myself something of a tea connoisseur, if I may be so bold. While it is of my duty as a butler to have a sophisticated knowledge of wines and ports, my true passions reside in teas. ”

“Hah! So the man has a hobby after all!” Robin laughed as she rounded the corner of the staircase into the attic hall. Fredericks expression pulled firm, and equally dignified.

“There are far lesser hobbies to occupy oneself with, Robin. Your humor in mine is unworthy, given some other staffs more peculiar… interests.”

Robin spun round with her beknown mischievous glint to her eye “Oh? So you’re a gossip too? Lucky me.”

“Spreading idle gossip is beneath me, but one needs only to glance into Tharja’s quarters once to appreciate ones more standard and worthier pursuits.” Frederick remarked, nearly shivering at the memory.

“But not a pin drops here without you hearing about it. No, I completely understand, your secret is safe with me.” Robin chuckles and comes to the door to her room, taking the handle in hand but she remains, watching as Frederick too stops before his door some short distance away from hers closer to the end of the hallway. “Anyhow, thank you for checking up on me, but get some rest yourself.”

“Likewise, Robin. As you know, the garden party this weekend will be an important event for his lordship. We must be sure to be well rested for that as well as vigilant in the coming days in order for everything to go as planned.”

“Without a doubt, sir knight.” Robin smirked again and pulled the door open, slipping inside with a soft thud echoing behind her in the hallway.

Frederick withheld an annoyed sigh, following suit and withdrawing for the night. It seems he’s the target of yet another nickname, but at least this time it is better than milady’s insufferable ‘Freddy-bear’ or perhaps Vaike’s ‘Commander Killjoy’.  At least there is dignity and honor in being a knight.

 

And a vigilant week it was as the efficiency of the estate never faltered. While tasks ran smoothly downstairs Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa busied themselves with the invitation and preparations for their upcoming guests. On its surface the party would seem almost leisurely, a moment for society to get together and indulge one another of events gone and past; however this would be a skin deep understanding of its true nature. Gatherings such as this exemplified the Exalt hospitality and democracy to their peers, so it was rightly justified the house needed to put their best face forward. Frederick came down with his orders especially stern and the house too had a sense of upkeeping the prestigious respectability. The house, as it were, stood in high spirits. Because of the outdoor nature of this gathering the gardens were given special attention. Sprucing the hedges and raking the pathways, the marble gazebo entangled in ivy polished and trimmed, the perfect retreat from the sociable crowd.

In due time the weekend had arrived. Frederick along with a team if footmen gathered the tents and outdoor seating that the lawn would host that afternoon. The menu of the event had been decided days in advance and was well on its way to being completed as the family’s breakfast had already been cleaned up. Robin oversaw the organization of the event, pacing the halls with ledger and making notes of the progress. It is when she passes the laundry room that she gives pause, backtracking and peering inside to find the maid Sumia woefully shining a pair of footmen shoes. She sighs as she passes the brush back and forth along the toe, absent minded. Robin steps inside and catches sight of the shoe’s pair, sitting neglected on the table with a dullness to contrast the others shine.

With mirth Robin said, “If you keep at it you’ll shine right down to the sole,” but this did not keep the girl from jumping still, surprised by Robin's voice and shocking her out of her daydream. With a gentle laugh Robin placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I did not mean to startle you, Sumia, I apologize.”

“No, I should be apologizing to you! I did not realize I was dozing off.” She said, quickly taking the other shoe and dabbing the cloth into the sooty polish before making small circles into the leather.

“But you seem put off? Is something the matter?” Robin asked.

Sumia’s hands slowed to a stop, her lip jutting in a poorly concealed pout. “I just.. I wish I could be more help. You see when it comes to the stress of events my clumsiness is a factor Frederick wishes to avoid, if possible. He has tried before to help me, and I have gotten better but-”

“He is afraid of the risk? I quite understand, my dear.” Robin nodded knowingly. “But I hate to see you so miserable. You have a passion to help and that is commendable, I say why not put it to use, wouldn’t you say? Once you have finished with these why don’t you come prepare the platters the food will be placed on later. It will make their delivery swifter.”

The maids face brightened as nodded, her smile growing as she gripping the blackened rag in her hands. “Yes! You can count on me Robin!”

When Robin turned the corner a new face appeared in the doorway, watching now as Sumia hummed happily through her polishing.

“Finally given a proper task, huh? Boy, that Robin is a breath of fresh air.”

Sumia looked up to a familiar face often sharing her familiar detention. “Oh, Ricken, hello.”

Ricken was the newest to the house, as well as the youngest,  brought on as an unusual mentorship. His family has a respected history of service, but with lords that have fallen in great distaste with their contribution and feelings toward the war years ago. By service of the Exalt family a better name will be granted, at least, as Ricken predicts. But as the youngest and less experienced, he is given little responsibility for himself and is assigned mostly odd jobs around the servants halls.

Ricken comes to stand beside the table at the center of the narrow room and leans his elbows against it, holding his head up by his cheeks. “Another year’s garden party and I wasn’t given any special task either.”

“I suppose you don’t get many as a hallboy.” Sumia sympathetically agreed. “You could try asking her?”

“She’s just so busy I fear interrupting her, or what’s more risk Frederick hearing about it!”

Sumia thought for a moment before smiling and putting her shoe in hand down. “Well, Why don’t we share a task? I could say you helped and maybe Robin will give you more things to do!”

Ricken lifted his head. “Would you really do that? For me?”

“Of course, it’s a simple task, how could anything go wrong if two people do it?”

Rickens smile grew on dimpled boyish cheeks and he nodded, standing from the table. “Thank you, Sumia! Come fetch me when you’re done, this plan could help us both in the long run! Thank you!” He said, and left her to her polishing.

When Robin found Frederick the tents had all been erected and staked. The butler was overseeing the set up of the tables and the arrangement of each lawn chair and tea table. He directed the footmen to place some in the shade of the trees, other’s beneath the tents, and a spotting few in the sun. The arrangement gave a wide space at the center, and access into the rose garden. He stood with his hands behind his back, shoulders square. As she came to stand beside him he pointed his chin toward the setting.

“How is the preparations inside coming? Have the entrance and drawing room been cleaned and opened? How about the Library?”

“Yes, everything is coming together just fine, Frederick.” Robin opened her ledger once more and skimmed the page. “Stahl has finished and is well into the meal prep for tonight’s dinner. Will milady have any guests staying?”

“Lady Maribelle is expected to remain after the party but to my knowledge will not be staying for dinner; however I would prepare a place for her regardless, as Lady Lissa is known to be quite persuasive.”

Robin nodded and pulled out her pen, writing in a note for herself. “I’ll have the guest bedroom on the eastern wing prepared then, in case that comes to pass.”

“Very good.” Frederick nodded and turned from the tents as the footmen completed the setup and all head back inside for a small break before the next task await. “Milord and milady have taken a brief trip into town for now but will return shortly. I believe it is their intention to convince the doctor and another esteemed member of the town to join the festivities personally.”

“Sounds like them. I imagine they know everyone in town personally, given the time to properly meet them.” Robin shut her book and paused for a moment before continuing. “It’s a pleasant thought, knowing how much they care for others, despite their place in the world.”

Frederick opened his mouth, the beginning of a question to ask her what she meant before a crash and a scream rang out across yard, briskly interrupting his thought. The two took little time in abandoning their conversation to rush over to the house, turning the corner to a small crowd of servants, some also coming to the house of the shout.

“What has happened?” Frederick asked as he marched toward the them. “Let us through, please,” He said as he made his way to the center, Robin following at his heels, peeking over his shoulder at the commotion.  

Outside the servants door, thrown in chaotic disarray lay two silver platters, their contents that had once been stacked and placed upon them spilled and soiled upon the ground. Upon closer inspection the butler and housekeeper could see it was the lobster, once white and pink-speckled dish with citrus and greens cast across the muddy floor. Fredericks jaw set itself squarely, his attention leaving the tragic mess and turning to the teary-eyed maid and hallboy kneeling before it.

“I want this cleaned up immediately.” He said, but did not take his eyes away from the two. “Have this thrown out and raked out before his lordship gets home, and when that is done finish taking the baskets and the linens out to the tables.”

The servants made haste, leaving all but two. Robin had helped Sumia up to her feet, Ricken following suit.

“Come with me.” Frederick said bitingly as he lead the way inside. His tone gave no option to refuse, and so they followed.

Once inside Frederick strode down the servants hall, becoming Stahl from within the kitchen to join them in his pantry. The chef came out to find the small, somber parade marching into the room. As he joined them he leaned into Robin in a whisper about what happened, but nothing could be said right them. Within moments Robin, Ricken, Sumia, Stahl and Frederick all stood inside. He closed the door behind him and walked to his desk, turning to face the servants whose eyes remained glued to their toes. To Robins surprise, he spoke in a patient temperament, although clearly upset by the events he did not raise his voice nor immediately turn to punishment. With his hands behind his back, and a glare that could slice, he spoke.

“It does not surprise me to find the culprits to this incident you two, but my disappointment does not lessen either. You both wish to assist the house, with fever I might add, and yet when given a task you take it upon yourself to disobey my orders and proceed in a manner most reckless, the result of which being the main course to milords events scattered across the pavement floor! Now what do you two have to say for yourself to explain this disgrace?” The room falls in an uncomfortable silence. Frederick continues.

“Ricken where you not tasked to assist Stahl in the kitchen? And Sumia had I not asked for all the shoes to be shined? What drove you do discard these chores?”

“We were only trying to help!” Ricken protests in a small voice. “Sumia was readying the platters when I thought-”

“The serving platters?” His attention turns to the sniffling maid.

“Please, Frederick, that’s not entirely her fault.” Frederick looked up to Robin who stood between them.  “She wanted to help out so I asked if she could prepare the platters so that they would be ready to be set.” Robin then looked back to Sumia.  “That said, I didn’t mention anything about placing food or bringing it out.”

“You know full well it is a footman’s duty to place the food, do you not?  And yet you did so anyway. Stahl,” Frederick looked to him. “Were you aware of this?”

“No sir,” The chef replied. “I was not in the kitchen at the time, I was restocking and left Ricken to watch the kitchen.”

“Allow me to explain,” Ricken said, Frederick following with a quick and impatient “Please do.”

Ricken took a deep breath and glanced heavy-eyes to Sumia. “We wanted to prove ourselves to you, maybe if we could impress then we would be on our way to becoming better servants, a proper maid and a footmen perhaps. We thought it would help speed the process along if  we prepared the salads ahead of time, that way they would already be there!”

“Until I tripped and spilled them to the floor.” Sumia sniffed again.

“Lobster cannot sit to bake in the sun but is to be served cold.” Frederick responded with an inward sigh. “That is why they were kept in the ice box until the minuet of serving. A footman would have known this, to which I again remind you both, a footman you are not.”

“And what chances did I have toward that? Or Sumia?” Ricken frowned as his voice rose in defence. “Our current duties do nothing to aid the estate, its just busy work!”

“Is that so?” Frederick arched a brow. “Do you not see how the smallest of details add to the larger whole? How will it look if the servants of the Exalt had scuffed and tarnished shoes at their feet as they line before the house to greet the guests? Or if the servants area should fall into disarray-would that not be a detriment to the efficiency of the staff? No small task is useless. No staff member unnecessary in their role fit for serving the house.”

Ricken bit his lip and lowered his head.

“I’m terribly sorry, Frederick.” Sumia chimed in. “We just-”

“Wanted to help.” Frederick finished her sentence. He lifted his hand before his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “As I gathered, and I cannot fault you in that. However there is the matter on a replacement for an entree.”

“Er..not only that.”

Everyone in the room turned to Stahl, his expression twisting. “When I returned to the kitchen I found without Ricken to watch the fire the ovens have gone cold, meaning nothing could not bake properly. ”

“Do you mean to tell me that we have no lobster salad and the lemon cakes are gone as well?” Frederick pressed, voice growing colder through a tight jaw.

Stahl cleared his throat, his eyes escaping the butler, only to fall mercifully to Ricken. “Yes, sir.”

Sumia’s hands shot to her mouth in horror upon the realization.  “But we have nothing to serve! All that’s left are the jellies and lemonade!”

A sense of doom filled the air of the room with a severity like weights on their shoulders.

“That is unacceptable,” Frederick shook his head, showing signs of minor panic, even in him. He spoke quickly, his mind in a haste. “As fine as an elderberry jelly may be, it is no meal. Milord will return within the hour and guests not long after that! With nothing we risk utter humiliation! This embarrassment could also be the cost of your jobs, do you two understand? The reason why Robin and I decide what is best to avoid this very circumstance?” The two at fault agreed with him pitifully.

As this dread spun through the room Robin stood quietly, eyes flickering as she thought. Her lips were pressed firm and a knot between her brow. Her finger tapped on her temple before she suddenly snapped, jarring the rest of the room to attention.

“What of the menu for tonight?” Robin asked as she spun to face Frederick.

“Robin you have but only recently become a member of staff here in the estate I do not think you are ready to handle a task as imperative as-”

“Frederick there is no time for this, we must act fast before anything else falls into ruin!” And then suddenly her voice dropped, a demand, bold and free of Frederick’s intimidation. “Do not decide for me what is too much when I know I can fix this.”

He gave her a look of puzzlement before answering. “An herb and lemon salmon, beet and fennel salad with custard for dessert.”

Robin brought her fist down into her palm. “A custard it is then, with seasonal berries and a gingersnap crumble. We’ll serve finger sandwiches with a salmon paste, too. With milord already on his way home we can send a car out the back into town and buy whatever is fresh for tonight to replace the salmon and the dessert will be the jellies--diced, with cream.” Just then Robin stepped up to the butler, locking her golden eyes with a narrowing severity. “Frederick I will need you to pair some teas for the custard, lemonade alone will be no good.”

“Robin I hope you realize it is uncustomary for hot food to be served outdoors. What’s more this gamble of changing tonights menu is-”

“A gamble I will take and bear any consequence.” Robin replied, a confidence giving her words trusting stability. “Custard is the only thing we can make that can be eaten warm as well as cool, as well as being more filling.  The only thing saving it however will be your tea expertise. Paired properly and it will be seen as intended and less of a haphazard make do.”

“And you cannot expect me to willingly serve Milords fine glassware for this tea, Robin! Outside something is bound to be broken.” Frederick interrupted, but Robin did not falter.

“We will use the punch cups, then. The maids will check that the tea urn stays warm and full. Footmen will be around to collect the dishes and while this happens Stahl and I will do our best to be ready for tonight, but we must direct everything to the garden party first!”

A silence hit Frederick as he processed this radical plan. He bit his cheek and dawned a wrinkle to his nose, before turning away from her in a low grunt. “Very well, it will be as you say. Stahl how much time do we have?”

“If I start on the custard now we’ll just make it, but it’ll be close.” He nodded.

“Get to it then. And you two,” He looked back to Ricken and Sumia, “You will not leave the kitchen until I say so. Do whatever Stahl asks of you and not for a second let it cross your mind that you two are off the hook for this. Will discuss it further this evening. Now go.”

As quickly as the plan was born the three left the room. Frederick went to ready all that was needed for the tea as well as going through the estates library of tea to choose from. Robin sent Vaike and Gaius into town to get fruit as well as an entree for the evening dinner before rounding the rest of the staff and informing them of the new plan, instructing each of them for certain duties and getting the event back on track.

Robin and Frederick stood in the kitchen, a restlessness between them as time teetered between success and failure. As Frederick paced, Robin watched as Stahl finished re-creating the menu: Salmon paste finger sandwiches, yellow custard with cream and lemon, punch lemonade and tea.  Ricken and Sumia exchanged nervous glances until a maid stepped into the kitchen, gaining everyone’s attention as she spoke toward Frederick.

“His lordship and her ladyship have returned from town. They arrived with the doctor accompanying them. Shall I bring out tea?”

“Yes, Miriel, that will do. Serve it in the library.” Frederick said. “Dr. Libra prefers an earl gray with milk and honey, be sure to serve it to him.”

“Yes, sir.” Miriel bowed her head and left.

“With his lordship back guests will file in any time now.” Robin said, her mouth setting itself in a grim line. “How far along is the custard?”

Stahl shrugged uneasily. “Including time to cool before serving? Twenty minutes, twenty-five, tops.”

“If we replaced the sandwiches with the custard in the icebox will that help?”

“It’ll certainly help.” Stahl nodded, turning from the housemaid to the butler.

“What do you suppose we do, Frederick?”

“I believe-” He began, and then stopped, eyes falling to Robin to stood with her eyes to the back wall, flat and hard thinking. Her lip curled under her teeth as she held her chin in a curled finger. Frederick cleared his throat before starting again. “I believe that is a question best directed toward Robin.”

Robin’s eyes met his and for a brief moment a cunning smirk flashed on her lips before she turned on her heel, leaning out the kitchen and searched the hall, finding a Tharja walking past and asking her to gather the staff immediately. She nodded and left before shortly returning, a handful of servants behind her.

“Donald, Kellem, Olivia, could you step forward, please?” She asked. Donald and Olivia stood in the doorway. Robin stood on her toes and looked around them. “Is Kellem not with you?”

“I’m right here, ma’am.” Kellem said, suddenly appearing dolefully behind the two.

“Oh, of course, sorry Kellem.” Robin corrected herself and returning to her train of thought. “The guests will be arriving any moment now. With the tables set I will need you all to act swiftly. Donald I understand you can lift hefty trays with ease, is that correct?”

“Yes siree ma’am.” Donald beamed with pride. “Been raised on takin’ a pig in either arm--fully grown and writhing too!”

Robin smiled. “Wonderful. When the time comes you will take the stack of sandwiches trays out. Olivia,” She said, turning to the fair-haired maid, “You’re in charge of slipping through the crowd to have them placed, Tharja will help you. The rest of the staff will take the punch and handled cups to be set.”

Robin then stepped past the two and stood before Kellem, looking as though he wanted to disappear under her sharp eye. “Kellem you are the key to saving the day.”

“Are you sure?” He asked in a gulp.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Robin nodded.

 

Frederick stood in the yard as the crowd of notoriety wandered contently around him. He stood beneath the tend where the tea urns sat polished in a line on a clothed tabled. He did not want to admit he was a little more than apprehensive about Robins plan considering Kellem was not his strongest footmen, but the new housekeeper seems to have once again surprised him with her capability.

The doctor with long blond hair and delicate doll-like features came to join Frederick beneath the tent, speaking in his tender voice Frederick had known for quite some time as a loyal servant to the Exalt estate.

“Lord Chrom does host quite the exquisite gatherings, wouldn’t you say, Frederick?” He said, watching the other guests in the lawn and pushing aside his hair as a breeze blew past.  

“Dr. Libra.” Frederick bowed his head in greeting. “Indeed so. I hope to find you are enjoying this years garden party?”

“Most certainly.” The man smiled. “Naga blesses us with such fine weather, but tell me, where are these lovely custards I keep hearing about?”

Frederick briefly casts his eye behind the doctor to find Kellem walking back toward the house for another tray of custards before returning the doctors pleasant smile with his own and gesturing just behind him.

“Why, they are already here, Dr. Libra.” He said.

“Oh my, when did those get there?” The doctor asked as he followed the butlers gesture.

“They are delivered to be eaten at their utmost perfect temperature,” Frederick explained. “A plain yet refined treat to contrast the simplicity of the sandwiches, Sir. And of course I have teas befitting to the meal for a well rounded pallette.”  

“Is that so?” Dr. Libra asked and drew closer to the tea urns beside them. There another lord of the area by the name of Claive stood by.

"The choices are between the Silver Needle white tea and the Golden Yunnan black tea.  The white has a rich, nectar-like body; It yields a light, honey-sweet fragrance with a delicate sweetness and smooth, clean finish. The black, in contrast, possesses a molasses-like sweetness, a subtle milkiness and light coppery finish.” Frederick poured and served each of these men a glass, sipping and nodding to Fredericks precise descriptions. “These were tactfully paired to compliment the richness of the custard, served warm or chilled.” As Frederick spoke he watched from the corner of his eye the last of the custard served, appearing before the unknowing guests as if they had always been there, and no one the wiser.

"Marvelous! And the fresh fruit is such a charming touch!" said Lord Claive.

“But of course, your lordship, nothing but the best and in season by our local farmers for this event.”

“Ah, but it appears we are wanted by Milady Maribelle.” Dr. Libra said as the woman with a pink parasol joined them.

“You are correct, Doctor. I have something to show you gentlemen.” She said before addressing the butler. “And such a magnificent job to you, my dear Frederick. I had forgotten custard and tea held such charming qualities. You will be hearing of my wintersend banquet following Lord Chroms example.”

“He would be honored, your ladyship.” Frederick politely smiled and watched as the three excused themselves and walked toward another area of the garden.

Frederick was not alone for long, however, as milords boyishly amused voice spoke up behind him.

“Nothing troubling you my friend?” Chrom said as he stood beside him, a glass of lemonade in his hand.

“Of course not, milord. Your event is a success.” Frederick answered.

“Ah huh.” Chrom said behind the rim of his cup, eyes smiling and knowing. “I was looking for you, actually. I wanted to run you by something. On our way in I could have sworn I saw one of my cars passing us. Isn’t that funny?”

Frederick’s jaw tightened but before he could speak Chrom continued.

“And there is the matter of tonight’s menu. I had noticed it changed since this morning.”

“Milord I would never lie to you. The truth of the matter is--”

“Peace, Frederick, I know.” Chrom grinned, even at his age his taste for teasing his butler never waning. “Robin approached me not long after I arrived back home. She told me everything.”

“I have failed you milord, if it were not for my distraction and lack of presence I could have prevented this altercation entirely.” Frederick lowered his head.

“No one is perfect, Frederick, not even you. I’d say this day has been one, and all thanks to Robin.” Chrom smiled again as he drank from his glass again, one hand in his pocket with ease. “If there was any proof that Robin belongs here, I’d say we all just witnessed it.”

Frederick did not speak, his lips drawing firm as he nodded.

“Thank her for me, will you?” Chrom winked and left the butler to join the rest of the crowd. Frederick watched him go. From beyond the party Frederick caught sight of Robin stepping into the hedge garden with a basket at her hip. He slips away from the shade of the tent and walks toward the flowered hedges.

When he found her Robin was picking the remaining silverware and dishes from the marble table within the gazebo and placing them in the basket at her side. The sun that once hung in heat overhead was on its decline, making the light look a little warmer, a little golder in the garden that late afternoon. Frederick straightened his tie before stepping up onto the marble step.

“Robin?”

Robin looked over her shoulder, setting the basket down with a clink of dishware. “How did it go in the garden?”

“Ah, that is what I wish to discuss.”

“Oh dear,” She frowned and stepped away from the table, her fingers curling into the front of her apron. “Did something happen? I was sure Kellem would not be seen. Was the timing off? Did the locals complain? Has Milord said anything to you?”

“Robin,” Frederick said, raising a hand before him and stepping closer. Robin’s lips sealed and she waited for his report.

“I came to personally congratulate you on your success, and to express my gratitude. I did not expect someone of your background to so capable in tackling such a daunting predicament. But you have, exceedingly so, in fact. I tell you this only to highlight my poor judgement of your abilities and to correct myself properly. You, Robin, are a worthy colleague, and I humbly apologize for doubting you.”

“Oh Frederick,” Robin shook her head and smiled up to him pitifully. “You did not need to say all that.”

“I believe I did, Robin. It would be dishonorable not to.” He stiffly replied, earning an airy laugh from the housekeeper.

“Very well. I accept your apologize and thank you for your praise. I just did what needed to be done, as I’m sure you understand.”

“I do.” Frederick nodded. He looked back toward her basket and adjusted his coat. “The remaining guests will be withdrawing to the library, I will return you to your duties.” He said exited the gazebo.

“Perhaps we can share tea when this is over?” Robin called after him, lips curling upward.

“A pleasant camomile for your porcelain set? I think that can be arranged.” He answered, his hands drawing behind his back with a pleased smile.

Robin returned to the basket to the table, hiding a smile of her own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To quote from Downton Abbey, a line from cousin Violet.
> 
> There's a lot of subtle references I make in this chapter, particularly to Frederick's past and to the calendar system of the game, so if there is any confusion by all means come to me on my tumblr by the same URL for any clarification! I've made posts on these topics before and an entire outline on how the calendar might work but to reduce time spend digging around for that I can link you straight to it. 
> 
> enjoy these Deep Layers everyone ;3c

 

“It was at that moment she said to me,  _ Oh my dear, the presence of strangers is our only guarantee of good behavior _ *.” Robin said with hearty chuckle, spinning her teaspoon idly in its cup as she recounted the memory. “That woman, immaculate as she was positively absurd.” 

It was nearing the end of their nightly talk over tea. Frederick listened as Robin told him of her previous employer. Servants often shared experience such as this, learning from each other or tips learned over the many years of service one lives.  Frederick was quite familiar with the routine being in the business as long as he has, however he was also acutely aware of how little Robin spoke of her past. Even so, he also recognized his discourteous attention into prying into her private life;  He felt that it would be impertinent of him to reveal as much, and decided that perhaps by saying nothing, Robin will decide for herself what she was comfortable sharing to him. He nodded and enjoyed the last of his tea, placing it aside on the table between them. 

“She has good sense,” He said. “I believe we must live by the example to treat all as if they were strangers, with all the familiarity of acquaintances.” 

“Frederick when you speak like that you sound like an old man.” Robin laughed quietly again, now finished with her own cup she stood from her chair and took both saucers in hand on her way out. 

“Then perhaps the reminder was necessary.” He said, standing and opening the door for her. Frederick took the tea tray and together they washed up in kitchen. The air held a feeling of domesticity, but one so unfamiliar and unrecognizable Frederick put it out of his mind. “Speaking of, has the rest of the staff been updated on their vacations?” 

“Yes but I’ll brief them again over breakfast.” 

“Excellent.” Frederick took the now emptied and was tea set and made back for Robins parlor, setting the tray back into its place on the little table beside the door. 

“And you will be at peace leaving the estate? You rarely go out yourself.” 

“How very astute, Robin, however I ‘go out’ as you so put whenever Milord travels. I am satisfied to include such days to whatever vacation time I may need.” 

It was true, Frederick only occasionally left the Exalt property. When all was quiet in the house and they were expecting no guests, Frederick could be found perusing the garden, checking in with the house groundskeeper Nowi on the conditions of the plants, but unlike the rest of the staff he did not often visit the town unless instructed to by Chrom or accomanying the lord himself. This, in most part, all of Robins knowledge since working for the Exalts.

“But that’s when you’re still working.” Robin said, crossing her arms. “What about by yourself? Surely you have some fun every once and awhile.” 

“I enjoy my duties as a butler and Milords personal valet,” He said, but Robin’s deadpan stare gave him reason enough to believe that wasn’t the answer she was looking for. Frederick cleared his throat and paused before continuing. “I find great pleasure in the outdoors, away from the city and into the countryside. When in season I find the time to search for rare mushrooms to incorporate into Milord and Milady’s cuisine, although I must admit it has been some time since my last venture.” 

“Well there you have it, it’s good to know even you can have fun.” Her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorframe to her parlor, her humored smile matched with curious eyes. “Outdoors huh? I take it you grew up in the countryside?” Robin followed Frederick as he turned out the lights and together would walk through the quiet house in a final sweep. 

“The mountainside,  in fact.” Frederick responded, much without thought as it dawned on him that in all his years working for the Exalts, he could not remember ever sharing such information about himself, as humble as it was. He glanced down to Robin who was peeking around the corner to the main hall where shadows grew in corners and a stillness held the air. He continued, his voice softer now as if speaking any louder might disturb the lifeless room. “It was lush place, my village. I would often run off into the woods beside my home and make my adventures there.” 

“Tell me more.” Robin whispered as they walked between the secret corridors. 

And Frederick did, easily in fact, although that did not come without some pounding of his heart. Never had speaking been so freeing, and in a way that confused him greatly, but strangely enough, he also desired to. 

“As you may know, my father has worked as the head butler of this house for many years, decades even. I was his under butler by his own training,  but this was when I was just of age. I lived with my mother alone in my early years.” Frederick and Robin stepped quietly through the library, where the tall windows had yet to be shut as they should have been, but the full moon shone so brightly, illuminating the room in silver and white, that they stood before them instead, and took a seat together in the window seat. “The ground was tough as rock and needed strength to tend. Simple meals of roots and poultry and many nights keeping the fire lit to heat our small house.  But after my chores, and after my teachings, I would go. The forest became a familiar haunt of mine, out until far past sundown, but eventually I would make it home.” 

“Was your mother ever frightened?” 

“At times. I must admit my boyish irresponsibility in that, keeping her up waiting for my return. I made an effort not to be too late, but there were days. I..” And Frederick slipped into silence, following his thoughts as Robin watched as his hand smooth over his chest, fingers bent slightly. It was a movement one does without realizing it. Robin reached out and placed her hand over his, bringing Frederick back as he blinked and looked away from his blank stare out the windows back to her eyes. A gust outside swayed branches over the silver spotlight, shapes dancing across the room and Robin’s face before stillness returned. He held her hand in both of his, resting them on his knee. 

“After that I went out much less and assisted her at home. Soon my father returned and I would come to join this estate with him. First as a footman, then as the young lords vallet and under butler, before taking my fathers place.” 

A pregnant pause followed, and with the softness of his voice the empty room was softer still. Robin nodded gently and smiled gentler still. 

“You have a grand life, Frederick.” She eventually said. 

“Do I? A life as humble as my own is not worth such grandness, nor do I call it such. But if you think it is so, may I ask of your own upbringing to call mine so grand?” 

Frederick felt Robin’s hand pull away, slipping out from between his and he let her without struggle. Her smile was not her own, a polite smile, as her eyes drew low. “You may, but it’s nothing so special or interesting. In truth I remember little of it.” 

A reply that told him without words what he needed to know. A questioned that did pry, and Frederick felt his impertinence as a sinking pit that grew inside, but he did not let it surface. Stood from the window seat and whispered that the night was late, taking the curtains and the shutters, and with Robins helped dampening the room before they left and retired for the night. 

 

As was planned, the lord and lady were set to leave the estate the following morning.  Vaike packed away the suitcases in the vehicles while the rest of the staff lined up the see them off. As Cordelia helped her ladyship into the car and lord Chrom spoke briefly with Sully about the best route into town, Frederick approached Robin in the line. 

“I trust that the house will be in order in our leave?” 

“Like you never left.” Robin said with confidence. 

“Very good. Be sure to cover the furniture in sheets before dismissing everyone. You may find some time to enjoy the town as well, if you so choose. Now I best be off.” 

“Promise you’ll write?” Robin cocked her head to the side and grinned. Frederick looked at first suspicious before a similar grin peaked from the corner of his lips. 

“If you promise to respond; updates on the estate will be very helpful, thank you.” 

“You can count on it.” Robin stifled a laugh, “Now go on.” 

“We shall return in a weeks time, should the weather agree.” Frederick said as he left, joining Cordelia in the second car behind Lissa and Chrom. The engines sparked life and they drove off, Robin waving behind them until shepherding the remaining staff back inside. 

 

The Ylissean house was much smaller, accommodating for the compact nature of the city, but a sight quite of elegance and spacious to the surrounding town houses. As Lissa and Chrom went up to their sitting room Frederick and Cordelia got straight away to unpacking and bringing their boxes to their rooms. The drivers Sully and Vaike took the staffs own luggage and shuttled them down the front steps to the servants door where inside they would be organized after the lords were taken care of. The design mirrored that of the estate, but to a modern end to compliment the busy city. There were no secret passages or stairs for the servants to come and go but for the front and back entrances separate from the main one. The halls were narrow and the rooms less ornamented but still charmingly furnished. As Frederick carried up suitcases up the main stairway  he watched Lissa open the front curtains and admire the refreshing view. 

“Can we go out today, Chrom? I want to see the new dress shop at the corner.” 

“Sister we’ve only just got here, can it wait for tomorrow? Besides, we are here for business, remember?” 

“You mean you’re here for business.” Lissa corrected as she slumped into an armchair. “And what if it rains tomorrow? It’s beautiful now.” 

Frederick cleared his throat at the doorway of the sitting room, now back from upstairs. “Perhaps I may accompany Milady for her outing? Leave you to focus on your preparations, Milord, and return fresh and focused with city air?” 

“Oh would you Frederick?” Lissa beamed and jumped up from her seat, taking Chrom’s arm. “We won’t be long I promise! I’ll even get you something while we’re out and not distracting you.” 

“Alright you’ve convinced me.” Chrom signed an turned to his butler. “Be sure that everything is put away before you do and if Cordelia has some time to make some tea. I will be in my office until your return.” 

“Of course, Milord.” Frederick bowed his head. 

“Thank you brother!” Lissa, giddy with excitement quickly left the room to retrieve her outing clothes.

It was no time until Lissa and Frederick walked the streets of Ylisse. Frederick carried her bags, dressed in a simple brown overcoat and felted bowler hat. He followed her as she stopped from window to window of little shops and boutiques, occasionally going in and less occasionally coming out empty handed.  Lissa hummed a little as she walked, unconcerned with those passing around her. When she stopped at a chocolatiers window Frederick spoke up. 

“Perhaps it is time to head back, Milady?” 

“If you think so, Freddy.” Lissa chimed. “But we have to get Chrom something before we go.” 

“Perhaps the storefront across the way?” said Frederick and gestured to the stationery store across the street. The simple front displayed embossed letters, a sign advertising engraving and printing available inside, fountain pens and ink. 

“Frederick you’re a genius!” Lissa clapped her hands and together they made their way. 

Inside the store the smell of wax and paper and dust filled the air. Lissa went straight to the display of writing utensils and colored inks.  Frederick stood aside and watched for a moment, looking about idly before his eye was caught. A simple set of envelopes and paper, bound together neatly in sets beside the counter. Quietly Frederick slipped away as Lissa conversed with an assistant to the store, purchasing a set and slipping them into his inner breast pocket. Lissa was not long after that, choosing a particularly handsome gold and pearl fountain pen.  

Dinner passed and evening fell. Frederick closed the door behind him in the smaller, colder room than the one back at the estate. He undressing for bed when he was reminded of the letters tucked away in his coat that hung on the back of his desk chair. Folding his tie and unbuttoning his shirt Frederick sat at the desk and opened the bound package of fresh letters. He sat a moment, folding his words over in his mind, before taking his pen. 

 

_ August 25, 2609 Arch _

_ Dear Robin, _

_ The weather was fair and the journey into Ylisse was with no ill consequence. While I admit these city excursions are not one of my taste nor preference, the young lady does enjoy the swift, exhilarating and at times ruthless pace ever so. Lord Chrom, too has settled and a schedule has been made for the week. It behooves you to seek the humble comforts of the town given the ebb of current and pressing chores. There is a bookseller west in town you may find interest in, and the small establishment next door has fine tea and pastries should to hour find it befitting.  Contact me with haste should anything arise. The staff should keep to their curfew, however I have little doubt that you will have any issues therein.  _

_ Do enjoy yourself, we shall return by the week’s end.  _

_ Respectfully, Frederick.   _

 

Frederick sealed the letter in the envelope, and shortly after, went to bed. 

 

_ August 26,  2609 Arch _

_ Dear Frederick, _

_ I am relieved to hear that your trip was a pleasant one. I must say that swift, exhilarating and at times ruthless compliments her ladyship quite well, and that her enjoyment does not surprise me. As for the estate everything is peaceful and secure. Nowi has taken the liberty to do extensive preparation for the approaching new season and much needed trimming to the hedges. Curfews were met with some attempt to sway leniency but were shortly lived, and everyone returned at the appropriate time of night. I had just returned from town, and indeed the bookseller and the cafe where much a delight. It was after I returned that I was informed of your birthday falling on this date. Very sly of you to leave at a time that you did and say not a word to me about it, but as I understand it you pay little mind and often let the day go unnoticed regardless. Be that as it may, something will be waiting for you in your quarters upon your return. Tomorrow I will be assisting Sumia in her clumsiness and making headway into these new books of mine.  _

_ Sincerely, Robin.  _

 

_ August 27, 2609 Arch _

_ Dear Robin, _

_ It was never my intention to be dishonest, but concede that I indeed pay little attention to the date of my birth nor give it any importance over any other day. Please do not feel you should squander your time and allowance at my expense. I am humbled by your generosity, unnecessary though it is, and prepare for whatever mystery I shall be greeted with on return. It should come to no surprise that Lady Lissa does not agree with my attitude either and insists that she and Lord Chrom gift me every year. I was presented with a new tie yesterday, a pale blue with an embroidered light grey design. Although it is my thinking that a butler does not deserve a tie as handsome as this, it is, I admit, very fine indeed.  _

_ Nowi has long since used time while Milord is away to prim and care for the land and I trust her judgement, however be sure she does not get overly eager with the hedges, as not to repeat previous years when she shaped them into the silhouettes of dragons and giant rabbits. Ensure she does not get carried away. As for Sumia, I would prefer that these exercises take place outside in the event of any ill-befitting results, though it is very agreeable that such exercises occur.      _

_ It pleases me greatly that you may savor such moments in town and on the grounds of the estate.  _

_ Respectfully, Frederick _

 

_ August 28, 2609 Arch _

_ Dear Frederick, _

_ It has rained the majority of the day. The staff and I have enjoyed each other's company, playing games and silly songs to fill up the time. I have learned so much about each of them today, as such moments come few and far between. They’ve also told stories of you, some I wish to discuss with you if the time so allows it.  _

_ Lady Lissa is a kind and giving young lady. I would recommend that while you may feel such a handsome garment my seem above you, it would please her ladyship greatly if you wore it. Something I would be pleased to see as well, if you don’t mind. I think such a tie would be very becoming on you.  _

_ How is the weather there? The clouds appear to be moving toward your direction, but perhaps it is not so bad yet. Cleaning the house will come tomorrow, and then the servants quarters, and a new case of port was delivered for you to go through.  _

_ Sincerely, Robin _

 

Frederick received Robin’s letter late that afternoon, later than the post usually arrived. Clouds had blanketed the sky, light grey at first but quickly becoming muddy and low. In those remaining days the rain as she described came down hard against the streets and round lanterns and unfortunate nighttime travelers. It pattered on Fredericks window as he sat at his desk, watching the water slide down the pane in small rivers. A blank letter sat untouched before him, beside another already sealed letter from the previous day. With such conditions the post was closed due to flooding on the roads out into the country. He wrote about the rain, and Milord's guests at the townhouse discussing business and the like. Lissa grew bored  quickly but spent the time painting and playing at the grand piano in the sitting room. It was a slow day, and the letter brief. With the house gone to bed early, Frederick had time to think about this letter, but the rain put his mind in an uneasy place. He frowned and rubbed the scars on his chest through his undershirt, thinking about their late conversation in the library. Lightning crashed along the sky, sending a white flash like an echo through the room, before the far away rumbling of the thunder. Frederick lifted his pen. 

 

_ August 30, 2609 Arch _

_ Dear Robin, _

_ I apologize once again for the tardiness of these letters. Due to the post I have also yet to receive a letter from you, as I do sincerely pray all is well back at the estate. In rereading your last letter, I am curious where these stories from the rest of the staff do originate and confess reviewing their tales with you would be wise in ensuring their credibility. In that time spent, perhaps we may speak on other matters as well.  _

_ Do not think it impertinent of me, Robin, as I hold your confidence with much respect and with much dignity, that it is of an utmost importance to me that you should not feel discomfort or mistrust, in my inquiry of your past. It occurs to me that perhaps in the moment you may have felt pressured to do so, what with my own history being shared and at such great length, however I wished to ensure you that this was not so. It is my thinking that you may take however much time you desire in order to ensure your absolute comfort on the matter. My only intent, besides my own curiosity which may be justly deemed selfish if not inappropriate,  that you find ease and and comfort in knowing that you may always confide in me.  _

_ If indeed such statements are unworthy of me do not hesitate to inform me of such and I will put it out of my mind.  _

_ Respectfully, Frederick _

 

Fortunately the rain had passed the following morning, Frederick and the rest of the staff packing away their boxes and together with the Exalts left Ylisse with minimal distress. Frederick kept both letters in his breast pocket, feeling its stiff paper shift as he sat up within the car, watching the landscape of streetposts and storefronts fall away into the trees and rolling lawns of the country. A short detour due to flooding was made and the two vehicles arrived at the estate later than predicted, falling at early evening instead of the afternoon. It was still quite overcast, which made the evening appear darker than it truly was with an indigo hue cast over the world. Chrom and Lissa were ushered inside and the luggage was quickly brought in. Frederick entered the back door to the servants quarters to find dinner preparations already being made, Stahl hard at work and maids coming and going with efficiency. The drivers and Cordelia passed him in the hall, on their way to their quarters to put away their luggage before getting back to work. As Frederick began to follow suit Ricken stopped him. 

“The mail for the Exalts, sir.” He said, holding up the silver plate to him. “Will they want it with their dinner tonight?” 

“Yes, I do agree they would. Give it here, I will bring it to them with the port.” He said, taking the silver plate and walking into his pantry. Putting his box aside he placed the plate on his desk and got to work filtering tonight's port for dinner. As Robin said, a fresh crate was there sitting in the pantry, opened but otherwise untouched. After it was prepared and the decanter was filled Frederick returned to the letters at his table. He began organizing them into piles for the lord and lady when a darker envelope revealed itself, buried away. It was a darker sandy paper at written at its center in curious purple in read ‘ _ To Robin’ _ in handwriting quite similar to her own. Frederick looked back at his open door just as Ricken walked passed carrying a pot that needed scrubbing and called out to him. 

“Ricken why has this letter addressed to Robin yet to be delivered? When did it come in?” 

Ricken stopped at the door and shrugged, “Don’t know, sir. That’s the first I’m seeing such a letter.” And continued down the hall. 

“Perhaps overlooked among the rest.” He figured and pulled it away from the plate of otherwise disinteresting mail. Frederick reached into his pocket and pulled out his own letters addressed to her, pooling them together in his hands. He looked down at those three letters and brought up the one he most recently written. Frederick turned this letter over in his hand a few times, thinking of its contents and his words meant for her to read, before abandoning it on his desk and leaving the room. He came to her parlor and gave the door a knock before looking in. 

“Frederick, you’ve returned.” Robin greeted warmly as she stood from her desk to meet him at the center of the room. 

“Indeed, as did the rest. It’s reassuring to see the house running in such order, Milord will be pleased to be eating soon after such a long drive.” Frederick looked back to the letters and offered them to her. “Here you are then, as I understand it the weather made it difficult for the post.”

“I thought as much.” Robin sighed and took the letters, reading Fredericks address to her across the now familiar envelope style, before flipping onto the next. Frederick watched as her entire body went still, a tiny gasp he almost missed as she saw the handwriting. Something in her eyes, something Frederick couldn’t place, shifted into something more familiar as she looked back to him.

“Huh, I wonder when this came in. I’ll be out in a few moments, if that’s alright.” She said with dishonest ease, sitting casually at the edge of her desk  as she put his letter aside and held the mystery one. 

“Take your time Robin, I’ll see to things now.” He said, and although there was an unsettling feeling about leaving her welling in his chest, he bowed his head and left the room, as per her request. He stood outside her door, his hand lingering on the knob and letting go without fully pulling the door shut. 

He stood thinking, reliving what had just occurred again in his mind. What was her expression? She was surprised but that was not all it could have been, Frederick was convinced. Something darker hiding there, a quickness a kind of horror there. Frederick frowned to himself and felt a pull to enter again. But that was not his place, as it would then be truly undignified and ill-mannered thing to take such liberty. Before leaving, however, Frederick looked in again, glancing through the crack at the door inside where Robins back was turned, one arm holding the open letter out before her as she read, and the other over her mouth. Her shoulders were softly shaking, but the clatter and the commotion from the kitchen just feet from her door gave him nothing to listen to. The sight of a tear was enough to pull him away from the door, closing it completely. 


End file.
